


The Day of that Call

by attic_raccoon



Series: Kitajima Days [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, UshiKitaWeek_2021, Very very light ansgt I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attic_raccoon/pseuds/attic_raccoon
Summary: Shiratorizawa lost to the crows, and won't be able to attend Spring High. Wakatoshi-kun gives Kita-san a call. It mainly involves Wakatoshi-kun and Kita-san having good communication.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Kitajima Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661482
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. The Important Call 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the release of the 2nd cour, I realize this was the best moment to do this. I hope it's enjoyable.

Wakatoshi was alone in his room. The day had been a very tiresome one. But he had taken a nice hot bath, eaten a nice tasty dinner, and even had a nice bonding time with his fellow teammates. But now it was 8:30 pm. And as they settled yesterday, it was time to do it.

Wakatoshi picks his phone. And calls that contact. After two rings, someone answers him.

"Hello?" 

"Good evening, Kita-kun. It's me, Ushijima."

"Good evening, Ushijima-kun." Kita calmly replies. 

"Have you seen it?" 

"I have. Looks like it was a good game."

"It was." Wakatoshi nods. Then he sighs. And says, "I'm sorry that we lost."

"Oh…" Kita sounds a little disappointed. "Did you slack?" 

Wakatoshi immediately furrows his eyebrows at the strange question. "No."

"So, did you give your best?" 

"Yes." affirms Shiratorizawa's ace. I mean, ex-ace. _It's Goshiki's turn now._ "Of course."

"Then why do you apologize?"

"Because we won't be able to fulfill our promise of meeting at Spring High, and breaking the tie."

"Aah… Well, in this case, as the captain of Inarizaki's boy's volleyball team, I, Kita Shinsuke, accept your apologies, Ushijima Wakatoshi, former captain of Shiratorizawa's boy's volleyball team."

"Thank you for your understanding." Wakatoshi bows, alone in his room. "We truly are sorry for failing to answer your challenge."

"No problem, our successors may settle our tie in the future."

"Indeed."

"But, tell me, Ushijima-kun, my dear boyfriend," Kita's tone softens "how are you feeling?" 

"Hm…" Wakatoshi takes a moment to think before answering. "Somewhat sad. I wanted to play for a little longer with my team. Show our strength. Meet you at Spring High. Defeat you. Bring gold home." 

"I understand." 

"Also, a bit frustrated, because I don't like to lose."

"As anyone would be."

"But, compared to some of my colleagues," Wakatoshi remembers how they couldn't help shedding some tears over their cups earlier that evening. "I'd say I'm… pretty ok."

"Oh, dear. Are they feeling that bad?"

"They did emote more than me. But it's nothing out of the usual." Wakatoshi is a very calm person, after all. "And they're strong, so they'll be fine."

"Oh. Ok, then." Kita, as a very calm person himself, understands well the situation. "But remember to keep an eye and support them if they need." 

"I will."

"But, just to make sure, you're in no desolate state I should worry about, is that correct?" Kita asks. 

And with that question, Wakatoshi finally realizes why Kita-kun wanted to make a call after his game today. 

"Ah, I see. You are keeping an eye one me."

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you, Kita-kun. But rest assured, there's no reason for concern. I already had my moment of grievance by 'drowning my sorrow with the boys' in apple juice today. Tomorrow, I'll be back to my training schedule."

"Oh, that's good. But did you say apple juice?" Kita sounds surprised.

"Yes."

A brief pause ensues. 

"Hm… Well, it's understandable." Kita says. "But be careful to not get carried away by its sweetness and start drinking that everyday, Ushijima-kun."

"Of course." Wakatoshi firmly nods.

Everyone knows something so high in sugars like apple juice is just for special occasions.

"Good." His words seem to satisfy Kita. "Now that I assessed your situation, it's your turn to assess mine."

"Ah, sure." Wakatoshi clears his throat, and asks, very seriously. "How are you feeling, Kita-kun, my dear boyfriend?"

"Thank you for asking." Kita answers in an equally serious manner. "I am a little sad that you won't be meeting me in Tokyo. And that I won't be able to defeat you one last time."

"I understand."

"Tell me about the team that took that away from me."

Wakatoshi then proceeds to give a very thorough breakdown of Karasuno and their hyper-offensive play style, which wasn't much unlike Inarizaki's. But in the end, he chose to summarize with a simple, "Be careful. They are strong."

"Ah, to break Shiratorizawa's long lived rule over the Miyagi prefecture, they must be. But rest assured, Ushijima-kun. Inarizaki will do its best to avenge you." Kita says, playfully, but with serious intention. 

But it manages to get just a little "Hm." from Wakatoshi.

"What's wrong?"Kita asks. "Don't you want to be avenged?" 

"Part of me does." Wakatoshi calmly says. "But, the other part doesn't want to see the team that bested us… lose."

"Oh? So, you're saying that you would rather see your dear boyfriend's team lose instead?" teases the old fox. 

The ever so serious eagle—or cow— simply nods. "Part of me, yes."

Kita chuckles. "Very well, then. Let's see how the crows fare against us. But know that I do fully intend to avenge you, my lovely romantic partner." 

A little smile appears on Wakatoshi's face. "Thank you. I wish you the best luck, Kita-kun."

"Thank you." Kita smiles too. 


	2. The Important Call 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inarizaki lost to Karasuno, and thus failed to avenge Shiratorizawa.  
> So Kita-san is the one giving Wakatoshi-kun a call this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For UshiKitaWeek_2021.  
> Day 1 - New Beginnings.

It’s a chilly winter night when Kita finds himself outside, gazing at the cityscape from their hotel room’s veranda. He could be inside, in the warmth along with his teammates. But he doesn’t mind it.

Because Kita Shinsuke is a man built for the cold.

Sure he’ll properly use coats and scarfs, but unlike some people who can’t stop shivering even under layers and layers of heavy clothing (*cof cof Aran and Oomimi cof cof*), Kita can wear the bare proper minimum and he’ll be just there, absolutely unbothered. On the other hand, he dies in the summer, while those two are just fine… 

Anyway, Kita enjoys a bit of cold. The coolness on his body makes his mind feel clear. It's calming.

But that’s not why he’s there. Because, you see, it’s close to 8:30 pm. So he needs some privacy for what he’s about to do.

Yes, that's right. It’s time to call his boyfriend.

“Hello, Ushijima-kun.”

“Hello, Kita-kun.”

“Have you seen it?”

“Yes, I have. That was a good match.”

“Thank you. I must agree.” Kita smiles. “I’m sorry for failing to avenge you, though.”

“It’s ok. That happens.”

“I thought I studied them well, but their strength managed to surpass my expectations. I was surprised.”

“So was I," Ushijima agrees. "It seems they had significant improvement since our game. I was particularly impressed with Hinata Shouyo’s newly found ability to receive the ball.”

“Ah, Karasuno’s nº 10? He did make a couple very nice ones there. I remember you said he wasn’t good at receiving. What kind of training would have allowed for such a fast change, I wonder.” Kita asks, leaning against the guard rail.

Then Ushijima just calmly explains. “I suppose it must be related to the special training camp he invaded here at Shiratorizawa.” 

Kita furrows his eyebrows. “Special training camp? Invaded?”

“Yes. It was a training camp for promising rookies from the prefecture, with the intention of raising Miyagi’s volleyball level in general. Hinata Shouyo wasn’t invited, but came anyway. Our coach allowed him to stay as a ball boy, although he couldn’t play, nor had the right for food and shelter. But it seems he managed to make good use of that opportunity.” Ushijima calmly summarizes the ball boy arc.

It utterly shocks Kita. “What a reckless young man.”

“I agree. But I don’t dislike him.”

"Neither do I. But," Kita covers his mouth. “Oh, my. Ushijima-kun! Here I was, trying so hard to avenge you, and all this time you’ve been supporting our adversary behind my back? I’m baffled.” the old fox playfully says.

“I’m sorry if I upset you.” Ushijima earnestly apologizes. “But when someone asks me a question, I ought to answer.”

“What? Did Hinata-kun come directly to you for advice?”

“He did.” 

“Oh, he really is an interesting character, isn't he? No wonder he caught our Atsumu’s attention. Well, him and that Kageyama-kun.”

“Ah, Kageyama. He too seems to have improved. His plays were more daring. Must be related to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp.”

Kita smiles, but his eyes are blank. “Ah, yes. Looks like our Atsumu had a part in that change.”

“Ah. He too supported your adversary? What a coincidence.”

“In a way, yes. But it was different. He was actually just trying to tease Kageyama-kun, but it backfired into setting off some character development it seems.” 

“That’s unfortunate," says Ushijima, before adding, "That he ended up helping your opponent win in such a way, I mean, not that Kageyama had character development.”

Kita chuckles. “Yes. And it was such a silly teasing. I’m sure Atsumu never saw that coming when he did that. I believe the following years will be fun. Haha.”

He then takes a deep sigh and goes quiet, just fondly wondering about the future.

The other side, however, understands that silence as a sign of possible melancholy, which reminds him of what he came to do. 

“Uh, Kita-kun.”

“Yes?”

“Well…” Ushijima clears his throat, preparing to deliver the question in the most professional way possible. “Please, tell me, my dear boyfriend. How are you feeling?”

A grin spreads across the old fox's face as he accurately imagines Ushijima saying that with utmost serious seriousness, but he keeps the professional tone to answer.

“Thank you for asking. I’m well.” He then takes a second to reflect. “We did things properly and I have no regrets. I did want to help my teammates go further, but the younger ones have next year, and my fellow third-years will most likely keep playing in college, so it’s not the end for them.” Kita explains. And then he sighs. “But it is for me. I’m afraid this was my last game. And, I guess that makes me… a bit sad.”

... 

... 

"Kita-kun..." Ushijima finally says after a while, sounding mortified as he asks, "are you going to die soon?”

“No.” Kita is quick to answer. “Not as far as I’m concerned. Don't worry. I just meant that I don’t intend to play in college.”

“Why?” Ushijima immediately follows, still worried.

“It won't be in my priorities, that's all. My health is good.”

“Ah, I understand,” Ushijima says, solemnly.

He doesn't.

Not how people can not want to play more volleyball, at least. But he does understand that some people are like that.

“But that doesn’t mean you’ll never play again, Kita-kun. There are many opportunities for one to play outside of school. Neighborhood teams, for example. And you still have your whole life, since you’re not dying soon. I’m sure you’ll be able to play a game again. So, there’s no need to be sad about that.” Ushijima does his best to reassure his partner. 

He mistook Kita’s concern by a little, though.

The old fox actually meant that he was going to miss the sweet routine of practicing along with his friends.

But Ushijima-kun is right that this is not the end for Kita. At least in a broader spectrum, because his days wearing the Inarizaki's nº 1 jersey on the court are indeed over...

The rest of his life, however, it's just beginning.

Shiratorizawa’s former ace might have missed that shot, but he scored a point.

Kita smiles.

And then Ushijima continues. “About not playing in college, however, I can only suggest reconsidering your decision. And if even then it still is a no, then I guess you can try ‘drowning your sorrow with the boys’ over some apple juice.”

Kita chuckles. “Thank you, Ushijima-kun. Those are very wise words. In fact, I was already ‘drowning my sorrow with the boys’ before calling you. Look, you can still hear them.”

He brings his phone close to the window, so Ushijima can hear the three people wailing like overly dramatic drunks inside the room.

“[...] what am I going to do with all the socks I brought in case I sweated too much or opened a hole in one of them because I played so hard???”

“You just don’t wear them.”

“But there's so many!”

“Then give one to me, bro! I’ll help you! I actually opened a hole in mine during my sick foot save!”

“Dude, that’s so sad! Here, have two.”

“Thanks, man! Oh, no! It’s too big!”

“Oh, no! Uh, uh, here, have one of mine then.”

“Thank you. Oh, no! It’s even bigger! Uwaaaah!”

“Aaaaaaaah!”

“Gaaaaaaaaah, what the hell is this??? Where’s Shinsuke?? Shinsukeeee!!”

“Stop shouting!! He’s outside, talking to his man!”

“Still??? Oh no, he must be freezing! It’s so cold!”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that cold!”

“Ah, that's it! Let’s give him your socks! All of them! That way we deal with both problems at once!”

“Oh my god, you’re a genius!”

“No!!! I mean, yeah, it’s a great idea! But Shinsuke’s fine! He's a snow man! We can’t bother him, guys! He’s in the middle of an important call! Stop being so loud!”

“What are you talking about?? You’re the loudest here!”

“Oh, you are!”

“No, you are!”

“Oh, both of you are, and you know that!”

“Oh, we did. But now it’s you!

"Oh, you[...]”

Kita brings the phone back to his ear.

“See?”

“Oh, my. I hope the socks problem can be solved soon.”

“It’s ok, I have a plan already.”

“That's good to hear. But they seem to be having a lot of fun. Is that really just apple juice?” Ushijima asks. 

“No. We chose Calpis Soda for this evening.”

“Ah, a solid choice. Although, a bit strong for my taste. I didn’t know you could handle carbonation.”

“I don’t practice it, but I can. Runs in the family. They say mom once finished a whole cold coke in a single swig during her prime.” Kita explains. Somewhat proudly.

“Incredible.”

“I’ll tell you more about it later. But now, you tell me, my dear boyfriend, how are you feeling?”

“I’m well, but a bit sleepy. Seems like it’s getting close to my bedtime.”

“Ah, indeed, it’s quite late.” Kita looks at his watch. It’s 9pm already. Oh, my. “Guess I had too much fun talking. Thank you for staying with me, Ushijima-kun.”

“No problem. I’m glad you had fun. I had it too. Do you want to make a call tomorrow again?”

“Hm… That’s tempting... But I think I’ll already have overcome my grief by tomorrow’s morning. You see, my lovely boyfriend did a fantastic job assessing my situation today. I now just have to finish my business with the boys, and get some sleep." Kita playfully explains. "Although... I guess a quick little call for fun's sake does sound good. Same time tomorrow?”

“Same time tomorrow. Good night, Kita-kun.”

Kita smiles fondly. “Good night, Ushijima-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, the one feeling sleepy was me. 
> 
> Also, Kita-san being cold-resistant while Aran and Oomimi struggle is because the Arctic fox is built for extreme cold, while the Ruppell's and the Bat Eared Fox are from hot climate areas (African desert and savannah, respectively) which is why they have such big ears.
> 
> The more you know.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why I imagine Kita and Ushijima having trouble with crows at their farm. And because crows are troublesome for a farm.


End file.
